1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image using light provided by a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display further includes an optical film, such as a polarizing plate.
The liquid crystal display panel includes two base substrates spaced apart from each other, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two base substrates. When an electric field is formed in the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer varies. The amount of transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is determined by the variation in arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules.
The liquid crystal display panel may be classified as a horizontal alignment mode, a vertical alignment mode, or a twisted-nematic mode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.